


Poisoned Flowers (PP)

by Elisabethh98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Background Relationships, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fiction, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, Manticore, Marvel Universe, Mention of the Avengers, Mythology References, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: Before Peter was bitten by a spider, he used to hang with a girl named Ellie O'Driscoll. They did everything together, until it wasn't safe for them to see each other. Almost eight years later, he got the chance to get to know her again. Who is he to turn down that opportunity?**On Hold**





	1. Chapter 1

It started out just like any other day in the Stark Tower, until Mr. Stark received a call from one of the local hospitals. They informed it that it appears that Peter Parker has been shot and is in coma for the time being. Also due to Mr. Stark not being his legal guardian, they couldn’t move the kid to their med bey. 

Informing his team of what had went down Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts tagged along with Tony to the hospital. The rest of them stayed put, incase they managed to transform him back. 

The hospitals walls were as bright as ever, and no matter who they were, they were told to take a seat in the waiting room. Before there had never been a problem with him not being Peter’s legal guardian, which confused him. "What had changed since the last time they were here? Had Peter gotten a guardian, without telling Tony about it?". 

“He will be alright, Tony”. Ms. Potts tried to reassure Tony. 

“I hope so, I am just worried about him. Even though he got this super healing, thing. Thanks Pepper”. Tony replied, leaning into Pepper. He had almost called down, when he spotted someone he knew. 

He had recently taken in a new coworker. He had worked with the person before, he had just never met her. They had talked over the phone and such, but he had only met her once before. The day he offered her work in the tower, creating a security wall incase anyone tried to hack the system. She comes and goes as she pleases, but she is also quite good looking. Not that Tony would ever tell anyone that. She glanced sideways over at Mr. Stark, who nodded back at her. She looked nervously over the group sitting next to him, before she disappeared down the hallway after a nurse. He didn’t think anymore of it until a nurse walked over to him. 

“I am just here to inform you that Peter Parker’s legal guardian has arrived, and allowed you to see Mr. Parker. He is in room 679, he is still asleep. Also only his legal guardian is allowed to be alone with him”. The nurse informed, them before she walked away. Tony was the first one to stand up, before the rest of them followed after him too. 

They had all been worried about Peter, when Tony first got the news. Then to not be able to see him had been hard, he was the youngest of them, who they should protect. Seeing him linked up to all kind of machines were hard. Thankfully he had started to breathe on his own, and they were only waiting for him to wake up. 

Tony took a seat next to Peter’s bed, and prayed for him. It took him another twenty minutes, before he noticed that his guardian was still in the room. He let out a shocked gasp, as he looked straight into the eyes of his coworker. 

“Ms. O’Driscoll?” Tony found himself asking. He noticed how she debated about answering or not. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark”. She replied, politely. She didn’t seem to be in any kind of a rush to leave. She was holding one of Peter’s hands, gently. Rubbing her thumb over his hand in a comforting matter. 

“I never been in been in the same room as anyone so calm, meeting the Avengers before”. Pepper said, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. 

“Well, not to be rude. You are just the Avengers, so what. Not going to fangirl over you, if that’s what you wanted”. Ms. O’Driscoll replied. 

“But you like some of us?” Tony asked. 

Pepper and Natasha both noticed the sudden smirk, on the woman’s face as she replied. “Well, I have to admit I used to read a lot about Iron man, when I was younger. Although at present time, I got to go with Spiderman. Deadpool ain’t that bad either, easy to trick, but alright. And I mean like who doesn’t like Captain America anyway?” 

Tony felt almost offended, as she kept a smirk on her face. “You asked for an answer, didn’t say you would like it”. Ms. O’Driscoll replied, laughing. 

“What’s your full name anyway?” Pepper asked. 

“Oh, just so you know. I know you had Friday try to scan me, the first day. You cannot ask an AI to scan a hacker, seriously? Ellie O’Driscoll, I am just being tactic”. She replied, shocking Tony. 

“You knew?” Tony asked, not believing his own ears. 

“Let’s just say, I am a lot smarter than you think”. Eleanor stated. She gazed down at Peter as his eyes opened up. 

Steve headed out the door to grab a nurse, who could make sure Peter was alright. Which he seemed to be letting them be there with him. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“El? Are you alright?” Peter’s voice was hoarse, from not being used in a few hours. Probably drugged down too. 

“I am here, Pete. I’m alright, you are alright. You were shot, earlier”. Ellie replied back to Peter. He watched her with wide eyes, not believing that she was here at all. “I am just going to get something to drink, but I am not leaving”. Ellie squeezed Peter’s hand gently.

Ellie stood up and exited the room. She squeezed her eyes together, being blinded by the bright light in the hallway. A headache was coming her way, she just knew it. She grabbed a cup of water, and took a seat around the corner. She was lost in her thoughts until someone came and sat down next to her. 

“He will be alright. He is a lot tougher than he looks like”. 

Ellie looked up facing Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers. She hadn’t expected anyone to even acknowledge her being there. “I am still going to be worried about him, even though he is Spiderman”. 

Steve seemed stunned that she knew about Peter’s identity. Although what could he expect, they seemed to know each other from before. 

Seeing how Steve reacted, Ellie decided to be open with him. It couldn’t hurt anyone, as long as she made sure they didn’t know everything. “I knew Peter long before he got that spider bite. Things happened and we couldn’t see each other as much as we wanted. We still talked, and then I got myself a job and I signed myself up as Peter’s guardian. He knew of course, I just want to be in his life again”. 

It had taken Peter a whole week to heal properly. His healing factor had been wounded as well, but he was still not allowed to go out as Spiderman. He was currently in his room, along with Ellie. The rest of the Avengers were out on a mission, having left Peter behind. As soon as they were gone Peter had called Ellie and invited her over. 

They were cuddling in his bed. Peter knew that was one of the ways he could keep Ellie by his side. Her head was resting on his chest, as she ran her fingers above his stomach. 

“Are you alright?” Peter asked. It didn’t take a genius to notice that every once in a while she would squeeze her eyes shut. 

“Yeah, just been having this banging headache the last couple of days. I am just tired, my eyes keep watering”. Ellie admitted. She closed her eyes, and let herself fall asleep with Peter by her side.

Tony was the first one back at the tower, since he flew there. He stepped out of his suit and decided to see Peter. He asked Friday where Peter was, only to be informed he hadn’t left his room at all. Tony walked in the direction of his room and opened the door quietly. His heart almost melted at the sight of Eleanor and Peter snuggled together. He walked over to the bed, and took a seat in the armchair. 

Peter turned to face him smiling. “I am alright, but Eleanor got a headache. She has been getting them a lot lately, and I just want her to relax. I can see how much pain she is in”. 

“She can stay the night, don’t know where she lives. I am going to order pizza, come down, when you guys want to. I didn’t know that you knew each other”. Tony stated. At that moment he decided to keep an eye out for Eleanor. She truly meant a lot for Peter, and he would protect everyone that Peter cared for. 

“I knew her before I got the spider bite, and we kept minimal contact until now. We are friends, but we had our ups and downs”. Peter answered. Not revealing too much, and nothing that could be harmful for Ellie. 

Ellie managed to be sleep for about an hour, before she woke up. She glanced up at Peter who looked back down at her. Without taking they headed to the kitchen, the room already filled up by the Avengers. 

Peter told Ellie to take a seat, while he grabbed the food. Ellie scanned the room, but ended up between Tony and Steve. Before Peter came back, Ellie snatched a slice from Steve. Steve looked had her both with amused eyes and a grin. 

Normally people didn’t even dare to take his food, but Eleanor surely had other ideas. She had this look in her eyes, so Steve couldn’t be annoyed with her either. “Wanna train in the gym?” Steve found himself asking. 

“Yeah, sure! I am going to kick your ass!” 

“ARE YOU GOING TO GO SPARRING WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA?” Clint stated shocked, from the other side of the room. 

“Why not, I am sure I can beat him”. Ellie replied, confidently as Peter got back in his seat. 

“Sorry Steve, but you are going to lose. There are no way that you will be able to win over her”. Peter piped in. “Anyway she got a special trick up her sleeve. She ain’t a damsel in distress”. 

“Thor, can you join us as proof?” Ellie asked, smirking. She grabbed another slice that Peter offered her, before she was out the door. 

Peter sat still in his place waiting for Friday to announce that Steve was unconscious or something. He knew she would win, she did have a secret identity that they didn’t know about at all. He was going to keep it that way, until they knew her a little bit better. 

About twenty minutes had passed, when Friday broke the silence. “Sir Steve has been brought to med bey. He is unconscious, but breathing. Eleanor and Thor is by his side”. 

Tony literally dashed out of the room to be with Steve. He was stunned at how still Steve was laying. Then he turned to face Ellie, who looked nervous. 

“He will only be out four hours, I gave him the light version!” She defended herself. “He is just poisoned”.   
“Don’t you have the serum that could wake him up instantly too?” Peter whispered, but only Tony heard him. 

“Oh yeah!”. Ellie said, and picked up a serum from her jacket. She injected the serum in his thigh without telling anyone what she was doing. 

Steve’s eyes popped open and he stared over at Ellie. “I was not expecting that”. Steve stated. Ellie took a seat next to Steve, and basically told everyone else to leave them alone. Not wanting to argue with her, they all left them alone. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t think it would have such strong effect on you. We could do some swimming though, and I promise not poison you. It was fun to train with someone else than Peter”. Ellie revealed, smiling. 

“We could do that, then go and get something to eat later on. We can ride my bike”. Steve offered. Feeling the need to explore their relationship together. There was something about her, that made him want to get to know her. She was fierce and kind.


	2. Lover boy

“Come on you gotta tell us, who you fancy!” Natasha persuaded. Trying to get Ellie to talk. She wasn’t telling them much, but Natasha thought she knew how to get it out of her. She was the black widdow for a reason. 

“What about Wade then? He is quite hot, and that spandex suit as well”. Wanda tried to help, just as Wade headed over to them. He raised an eyebrow, and waited for Eleanor to answer.

“I am not going to tell you, and Wade ain’t my type. He has already asked me”. Ellie stated. 

“It’s true. She already turned me down”. Wade implied, smiling sadly. 

“If I kiss someone, will you let go of it then?” Ellie asked, hopefully. 

“Alright, but I expect a proper kiss and you cannot kiss Peter”. Natasha answered. 

“Hm, alright. Who should I pick?” Ellie thought out loudly. She watched as Clint and Tony seemed to be discussing something in the kitchen. An idea popped into her head. She barely heard Natasha telling Friday to record her, so they could watch it later. 

Ellie walked over to where Clint and Tony, were standing. She interrupted their discussion, by stepping in between them. “Just play along, Tony”. 

“Play along-?” Before Tony could reply properly, Ellie cupped his face in her hands. She pressed her lips to his, instantly heating up the kiss. Moving her hands down to wrap around his neck. She pulled away, briefly just to see the look she was receiving. Leaning her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
“What the heck was that, I felt like I was watching porn!” Clint exclaimed, as Natasha made her way over. Tony seemed too stunned to even come up with something. 

“Wanda and I have been trying to get her to tell us about her love interest, but she offered to kiss someone to give us the satisfaction of something. Although, I didn’t expect her to makeout with Tony!” Natasha answered. 

“Well, you said I couldn’t kiss Peter. I am not going to kiss Wade, and not Clint with you making googly eyes at him every now and then. So I ended up with Tony, I don’t really care that much about age difference. Anyway, I got a date with this handsome guy. See you later”. Ellie spoke. Leaving them all stunned. 

After Ellie walked out the door, Pete walked through the door. He glanced around at their expression, before grabbing an apple and taking a seat. 

“Who’s Ellie going on a date with?” Clint asked Peter. Digging for an answer. 

“I am not telling you that. Anyway why do you look like you just witnessed porn?” Peter asked, taking a bite of his apple. 

“Ellie kissed me”. Tony stuttered out, still thinking about the kiss. 

“Well, what did she have to do since she kissed you? She wouldn’t kiss Wade, obviously..Clint ain’t that better either so. How did you trick her? Unless you were asking her about her love life, then I can see why”. Peter replied, being to wise for his own good. 

“What’s wrong with me then?” Clint asked, frowning. 

“You already have Wanda, everyone can see that there is something going on”. Peter replied. “Anyway I was thinking about watching “The Joker” tonight. Wanna join me?” 

“Tempting, I don’t see why not, kid”. Tony replied. Thinking back at the kiss. He hadn’t expected that such a pretty woman would kiss him of all people. He was old, and not the funniest. He almost embarrassingly came in his pants, just from the contact. Thank God he didn’t though. Don’t know what he would have done than, trying to get out of that situation. 

“She’s a great kisser though”. Peter mocked, winking at Tony. Tony looked down blushing, oh man. Of course Peter and Ellie had kissed before. 

A couple of hours later, Peter had made sure to get the best seat. He had asked Ellie to help him prank the others, as they constantly pranked him. Either mocking him for being so young, or just plain out ignoring him since he wasn’t an adult. Enough was enough, and they were all going to get a little bit of their own medicine. 

There were something neither Peter or Ellie had been completely honest about. That being Ellie’s past, and who she really was. She had gotten away with tagging along as just Mr. Stark’s co worker. If anyone had known that she had just gotten that job to be examine the tower. Then after finding out Peter was there, she had to stay. She had informed Peter that she struggled a lot with headaches, which were quite powerful. Usually they left her unable to do anything. 

The thing was just that Ellie, had a secret identity too. Being able to turn herself into a medium, before taking her full form. The first few years, she couldn’t transform herself properly, but she had mastered it now. With her medium form being a tiger, she was sure to be able to scare the crap out of the Avengers. 

“Oh, you turned up early to make sure you got the best spot?” Clint asked, popping down next to Peter. 

“Of course, I am dealing with you guys”. Peter mocked. He couldn’t wait for the big surprise, although he would probably get scared himself too. Since it didn’t take that much to scare him. 

The rest of the Avengers piled into the room soon after, finding their spots. Steve being the last one that entered, he looked sickenly happy. He popped down on an empty armchair to Peter’s left. 

“What got you in such a good mood? Did you get laid or something?” Clint blurted out without thinking. As the words left his mouth, he seemed to want to take them back. None of them wanted to talk about his love life, since he had been through so much. 

“I just had a satisfying work out, popped a few muscles too”. Steve replied, smirking. 

“Okay, hush! I am trying to watch the movie!” Peter cut them off. He was tired off their bickering. He moved his attention to the movie, and got lost for the next hour or so. 

An all too familiar alarm blared through the room, and the movie was paused. “Friday status”. Tony demanded, sitting up straighter in his chair. 

“It appears that a canine looking creature has broken into the building. Managing to sneak past security. The creature was last spotted in the staircase, moving towards your floor. And you weren’t notified earlier due to it not being a threat until now”. Friday replied, concerned. 

“Alright, I will go and have a look. I am sure it was just a teenager that managed to sneak inside”. Tony spoke, confidently. He was about to walk out the door, when a very loud growl could be heard. The sounds of claws hitting the floor, made Tony look sharply to the left. 

“Oh man, but we were just about to watch the good stuff!”. Wade whined, normally not getting scared by anything. Although as he felt something warm breathe down on his neck, he tensed up. 

“This has to be some kind of sick joke”. Tony thought, not knowing how he should react. “Alright let’s go back to watching the movie”. Tony confirmed.

“Oh shit”. Peter barley heard Wade mutter. Smiling to himself, Peter couldn’t help himself. This was just too good to be true. 

The ending scene was just around the corner, when things started to get weird again. The sound of glass shattering made everyone jump in their seats. The anxiety in the room increased as the power went off too. 

Peter smacked his head hard back, after sensing danger. A loud crack was heard, and Steve being the closet was worried. “Are you alright, Pete?” Running a comforting hand over his back. 

“Yeah, just my sensing going overboard”. Peter replied, concerned. “Why was his senses adding up, he knew about the whole concept. Unless something was wrong”. Peter thought, keeping his thoughts to himself. 

The growling sound returned sounding a lot louder than earlier. Clint stood up deciding enough was enough. He turned around staring straight into a pair of golden eyes. He let out a not so manly squeal, and dodged. He wrapped his hands over his ears, keeping the noise out. 

Upon seeing Clint in so much distress, Natasha and Wanda were instantly at his side. Clearly it had to be something special that frightened him this much. 

The sound of claws scraping against the metal walls, made Wade panic slightly. He turned to face the window, staring straight into bright, golden eyes. He had the same reaction as Clint and moved towards the windows. Since the eyes were in the window, it had to mean that was where he was safe. 

“Bright, golden eyes”. Wade stuttered out. He was at a loss of words, who the hell wanted to scare the crap out of him, this bad. He literally prayed that it was just a prank. 

The screen went black and everyone stared into a pair of bright golden eyes. Just before the power supply kicked in, and the lights were back on. Looking around quickly, everyone seemed relax to not find the source of the eyes. 

Tony was the first one to stand up and leave. Having been fed up by it all and needing to talk to security. He didn’t bother asking if anyone was alright just walking out. "This had to be a really bad prank or a glitch in the system". Tony thought. 

Peter who had been quiet throughout the whole thing, stood up and went to leave. 

“Peter, are you alright?” Thor asked, concerned. He watched how the teen, almost sagged to the floor. 

“I am fine, just going to bed”. Peter replied, smiling sadly. He left the room without another word. 

“I will talk to him. His senses have been too much for him tonight”. Steve spoke up. He hurriedly walked after Peter, trying to get to him. 

**  
After the whole prank, Tony had basically ignored Peter saying he had things to do. They hadn’t told anyone that it was Ellie and Peter’s doing. The only person on the team who had been kind to Peter had been Steve. The rest acted as if he was invisible, and he was getting tired off that treatment. 

He was getting to the stage that he wanted to get away from the tower. He had hidden Ellie in the battle area on the top floor. Hoping to be able to get away with her later or, she was probably the only one that could escape the tower. While being watched by people. 

Peter was annoyed as he walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water, but something made his senses go crazy. Making him drop the glass, earning a lecture from Tony and Wade about being more careful. “I didn’t mean to do it!” Peter snapped. 

“Don’t raise your voice at me, go back to your room. You can join us, when you have grown up. T’Challa and Shuri are visiting, and I expect you to behave”. Tony replied, angrily. 

Peter looked at him feeling hurt, but stayed still until they left. Peter noticed that his wrist were bleeding, and he had a deep cut in his wrist. 

“Peter do you want me to inform Mr. Stark, that you were hurt?” Friday asked, worriedly. 

“No, please don’t tell him. He will only be mad at me. I will just wrap it up for now”. Peter replied. He looked down at his wrist, the cut was much deeper than he had thought. 

Steve had watched the encounter between Peter and Tony, but decided to not step in. He decided to go and meet the guests, letting Peter calm down. He had noticed how poorly everyone had been treating Peter, and it wasn’t healthy at all. Steve was concerned that if this kept up, Peter might try to escape. Which would end in a disaster honestly. 

T’Challa and Shuri were talking with the other Avengers, when Steve entered the battle arena. “You finally decided to join us”. Tony announced. He let the captain briefly greet the guests, before he noticed something unusual about the room. 

Bright, golden eyes were staring straight at him, making him go weak in his knees. “And I who hoped it just was a dream”. Tony managed to say, before the alarm went off again. The alarm went on for about thirty seconds, before it went off. 

The Avengers got ready to fight, even though they didn’t have their gear. Making her appearance known, the tiger looking canine made a loud growling sound.  
“Aha, didn’t know you had a tiger on the team, Mr. Stark”. T’Challa said, amused. 

“We don’t”. Clint replied, tensing. That sure was one large tiger. “That got to be the canine that broke into the Tower, last week!”. 

The canine moved elegantly towards Tony, ignoring T’Challa and Shuri all together. Noticing this they knew they were safe. Although Tony, he was far from it. Thor threw his hammer, but never would he expect the canine to catch the shaft in its mouth and smash it down on the ground. 

“Uhm. I get the feeling like this isn’t a normal tiger”. Thor spoke, feeling uneasy about the whole thing. 

Then Peter walked into the room in his spiderman suit, but without his mask. He stared at the scene in front of him and gaped. Clint got up his bow, and shot an arrow at the canine. Hitting her in the chest. Clint smiled, thinking he was all good. Until he watched the canine rip out the arrow and destroy it. 

“Don’t hurt her!” Peter snapped, just as Clint as about to shoot another arrow. He lowered his weapon as Tony got angrier. 

“Peter just go to your room, you aren’t qualified to handle this”. Tony snapped.

“I ain’t qualified huh? You know what? I hate you, and I am happy I said no to joining the Avengers!” Peter yelled, and left the room. 

Noticing the sudden change in the animal, Steve watched as the canine literally jumped up on the metal walls, trying to drag it’s body higher up, before falling back down. A loud crack was heard in the room, something obviously didn’t go so good with that landing. 

“Wanda do you manage to read it’s mind?” Natasha asked, startled.

“The only thing I get out of that thing, does not looked promising at all. Mostly just how much it want to break your neck, Tony or torture you”. Wanda replied.

Then all off a sudden the canine was gone, nowhere in sight. 

“Sir, Peter Parker has left the tower as Spiderman. The canine appear to be a medium, some sort of mutation”. Friday’s voice concluded. 

Steve couldn’t hold himself any longer and marched over to where Tony was standing, and punched his straight in the face. Not lightly either, full on punch. Tony stumbled back shocked, and alert. 

“What the heck cap?” Tony asked.

“What am I doing? You should be going after Peter. If you cared about him at all, you would have noticed that he was bleeding in the kitchen earlier. But, you were to busy lecturing him about using up your time. You are lucky, that tiger teleported away from here. No wonder what it would have done if not”. Steve snapped, and left the room. 

Tony’s gaze followed Steve as he left the room. His phone beeped and he looked starstrucked down at the text. 

“What the hell did you do to the kid? Next time we meet, it won’t be pretty. Yes, that’s a threat”. Tony gulped, and didn’t bother replying to his coworker. He didn’t need another person angry with him. 

“Who was it?” Wanda asked, curiously. 

“I just got a threat from Ellie, Peter’s guardian”. Tony answered, feeling torn. He left the arena needing to calm himself down, and locked himself up in his room. “Why did nothing go his way today?”.

**Couple of hours later**

Ellie had used a few hours trying to figure out where Peter had gone. Eventually she headed back to her own apartment, and was pleased to see him there. She almost threw herself at him, the moment she saw him. She was just so revealed to see him all well. 

“Peter”. Ellie wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in for a hug. She was happy that she had turned back to her normal form, when she found him. She looked down at Peter’s wrist, seeing them healed. 

“I removed the glass, and cleaned the wound. I found a band aid in your closet”. Peter admitted, smiling. 

“Do your wrist still hurt?” Ellie asked. She was concerned about Peter’s wellbeeing. He had been ignored and left out after their so called prank. She felt kind of guilty, she was responsible for his loss. 

“They feel alright, I just. Tony was so angry with me and I was afraid he was going to hit me”. Peter admitted, looking down at the ground. He had never been afraid of Tony, until that day. He leaned against, Ellie's chest. 

A few minutes later her phone buzzed, making Peter curious to who it was. “It’s Steve, he is wondering if I found you or not”. Ellie informed. 

“He can come. Could we perhaps have ice cream later?” Peter asked, hopeful.

“Of course, Peter. I got some of that After Eight ice cream left. Steve is on his way, told him the door was open”. 

By the time Steve arrived, Peter had slept for about an hour. Still leaning into Ellie, who was trying to not move. His head was resting on her shoulder, and he looked exhausted. Steve took a seat beside Ellie and quietly asked if he was alright. 

“He is coping, he thought Tony was about to hit him”. Ellie revealed. Surprisingly she leaned into Steve for some sort of comfort. She seemed so dad, no matter what she did it would never be enough. “How was she supposed to take care of Peter, when everyone who thought they knew her, hated her”. Ellie thought. 

“What’s wrong, El?” Peter’s quiet voice asked, from where he was lying. 

“It’s not important”.

“Every time you say it is not important, it always is”. Peter urged his friend to go on.

“It’s just that I want to be there for you Pete, but nobody expect you know about my true identity. I feel like everyone is going to hate me, when they figure it out. It’s literally like dropping a bomb!” Ellie spoke up. 

“Hey, nobody could ever hate you. Well you can probably scare them, but no matter what it is they won’t hate you”. Steve said, trying to reassure Ellie. He didn't want her to feel left out or sad. She wouldn't have deserved to be treated as if she wasn't good enough. 

“You would hate me if you knew, I am not who you think I am”. Ellie voice waggered. “I hurt people, a lot. I don’t mean to, but I do. Truth is that I have hidden my true identity my whole life. I had to go under the radar, to keep my loved ones safe. Everyone thought I was just a living ghost. I am a manticore, with a medium shape of a tigress body. If you don’t know a manticore usually has the body of a lion, scorpion tail and dragon claws and wings. So yes, I am that tiger that attacked you back at the compound”. Ellie admitted, feeling defeated. Tears streamed down her face, and she let out a sob. 

Steve acted quickly and pulled her onto his chest. Pressing kisses to her forehead, calming her down. "Who knew she carried all of this weight on her shoulders".


	3. Torture

Clint and Scott were lounging in the kitchen area. Tony had gone ahead to talk with T’Challa and Shuri, who recently arrived from Wakanda. They were silently hoping that Steve and Peter would return to the Tower. They were lost without their leader, and it had taken ages for Stark and Rogers to square up. Hopefully this new bump on the road wouldn't put a stop to their current process, since the first time they met. 

“Where is Mr. Stark?” Ellie literally snarled. She turned to Clint and Scott and waited for an answer. She raised an eyebrow as they didn’t look at her at all. 

“He should be here soon, he had a meeting”. Clint offered. He had never seen her this, she seemed mad. He wouldn’t dare to challenge her at all. Who knew what she could be hiding anyway, she had sent Captain America to the med bey earlier. 

“Alright, thanks. Have you admitted your feelings to Wanda yet?” Ellie asked, her voice soft. She walked over to them and took a seat. “I am not mad at you, I am just here to see Tony and give him a little briefing of why he should never hurt Peter again”. 

“Oh, have you talked to Peter or Steve?” Scott asked, worriedly. 

“They are both back at my place. Didn’t want to leave Peter alone, after everything he had been through. And I happen to know the perfect way to scare Mr. Stark”. Ellie revealed, just as Tony walked through the door. Her tone was frightening enough. 

“Hi. Mr. Stark, lovely to see you again right?” Ellie stated, smirking.

Tony stopped in his tracks frightened. He stared over at Ellie, and tried to keep himself together. He offered a wave, and walked over to her. He took a step back, as she looked down at him through golden eyes. It almost felt as she was checking him out, and he felt a spark of electricity go through his body. 

“I thought I should show you my real identity, and the reason that you should never hurt Peter’s feelings again”. Eleanor threatened. Her eyes flashed golden, causing Tony to fall to the ground. He covered his head, and crawled away from her on the floor. 

Clint and Scott were up on their feet instantly to help him, but seeing the golden eyes, they took a few steps back. They were just as frightened. 

Ellie took that as her chance and charged towards Tony, changing into her medium, a tigress. Tony looked more frightened than before and let out a scream. Which probably everyone in the tower heard. 

The rest of the Avengers, Shuri and T'Challa ran into the room. They stopped dead in their tracks, after being growled at. The tigress showed her white, large and sharp teeth in T'Challa's direction. T'Challa stood his ground, but didn't try to anger her. The tigress made her way back to Tony, and sniffed his neck. Her razor sharp teeth only inches away from his carotid artery. 

"Guys it's alright. She is just here to torture Tony". Clint spoke, making Natasha turn to face him. 

"Her?"

"Yeah, it's Ellie. Peter's guardian". Scott added. 

Being fed up by them not reacting at all, or looking far too scared Ellie walked to the windows. Keeping an eye on everyone in the room, but mostly just looking out the window. Tony took a deep breath in and stood up. He looked around spotting the tiger instantly, over by the window. “How was he supposed to work, with a tiger on his tail?” He thought. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. 

“So, how long is she going to stay like that? Don’t know if I can get used to having a tiger around here”. Bruce asked, curiously. 

“Well, she said something about punishing me and the rest for how we treated Peter. So I guess, she will just stay like that until she thinks it is enough. I ordered a few pizza’s”. Tony offered. 

“Are you going to give a tiger, pizza?” Natasha asked. Making Tony groan, of course he forgot about that part. 

“She’ll probably give you heads up, when she wants something. How are you going to leave the building,explaining why you have a tiger following you around”. Shuri spoke up, smirking. 

“I haven’t thought about that, honestly. She can do whatever she wants”. Tony spoke up. Every once in a while, he turned to make sure the tiger was still in the same place. 

Turning her attention over to Tony again, Ellie stood up. She made sure Tony wasn’t watching her, and silently moved over to the door. She turned around once more to make sure nobody were watching her. Then she left the room and made her way down to Tony’s lap. She had something she needed to do, and the only way to get Tony down there was to freak him out. 

Back up in the kitchen Tony had lost track of time. He glanced around the room and panicked, when he couldn’t spot a tiger anywhere. 

“Where did she go?” Tony asked, standing up. “Friday scan the building for a tiger”. Tony demanded. Hearing himself he sounded so stupid. 

“Sir, there is a tiger in your lab. I would advice you to head down there”. Friday replied. 

“How the heck did she get down there, without me noticing?” Tony asked, shocked. He stood up and almost ran down to the lap. As he entered his lap, he noticed the tiger right away. She just stared back at him. 

“Did you need anything?” Tony asked. He didn’t know what to expect at all. The tiger walked over to Tony, and gently licked his hand. 

“Oh, I see. Just point me in the right direction and I will help you”. Tony said. He was quite shocked. Every time he did something right, she would lick his hand. And every time he did something wrong she would either ignore him or growl at him. It kind of reminded him of each time he got in a new intern, and he had to make sure they were doing it right. 

About three hour or so later, he had made the base of a serum. He had no idea what it was, but he stored it in his lab, labeled Ellie. For the next time they had to go down there. 

“Do you want to go back to where the rest is? And this communication part worked, and if you want to murder me, please don’t”. 

Tony led the way back to the living room, and wasn’t too shocked to see everyone already there. They looked up as Tony entered with a tiger trailing after him. It was as if they were expecting Tony to be hurt. 

“I am still alive, turns out this moron is still a genius”. Tony declared, sitting down next to Clint. 

“I wouldn’t call her a moron, when she can kill you with one charge”. Scott spoke up, looking over at Ellie. She seemed to be quite tired and kept to herself. 

“Should probably get some food in her. Do you have any meat in the fridge?” T’Challa asked. He quickly noticed the change in how Eleanor kept away from the rest. It was as if she didn’t want to bother anyone. He stood up and headed over to the fridge and pulled out frozen pork necks and soft bones. He held them up to ask Tony if he could take them. 

Tony nodded and watched T’Challa walk over towards the windows. He sat down on the floor and waited for Ellie to approach him. She took the hint and walked up to him, sitting down next to him. 

“I think Tony should give it to her, that way she might be more gentle around him”. T’Challa added, and glanced over at Tony. 

Tony gulped and took the bag from T’Challa. Pulling up a pork neck and holding it out for Ellie. She gently took the meat away from him, and swallowed it down whole. Before asking for more. Tony ended up just watching fascinated, as she swallowed them all down. 

“Just imagine that being one of your bones, Tony”. Shuri teased, smiling. She watched how Tony tensed up, and turned away. 

“I don’t want to think about it. Anyway I was thinking we could do some swimming exercises tomorrow”. Tony informed. He was happy to see that Eleanor seemed to not be too rough with him.

Later the same day Tony decided to get a shower. By the time he was done the mirror was fogged. Tony almost dropped his towell in shock. He hadn’t thought of a possibility of someone being in the room. He glanced over at Ellie, who was sprawled across his bed. It didn’t look like she wanted to leave so he dried himself off. Then he crawled into his own bed, finding a way to not be crushed by Ellie.


End file.
